It Takes a Village to Raise a Child
by fuzzypinkpens
Summary: When Taylor's young niece comes to live with him and they can't handle each other, can Grace turn to Lorelei and Rory for the support and love she desperately needs? Chp 3 up, siblings reunite! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING
1. the duet accquires a third member

Nervously I pushed open the door to the diner, I surveyed the inside quickly before walking to the counter where a beautiful dark haired woman was having a heated debate with a man in a baseball cap.

"One more cup is all I'm asking for Luke, I'm a paying customer too you know," she claimed.

"You be quiet, potential customer behind you that I'm going to serve now," he said, motioning to me.

I stepped closer to the counter and climbed up on a stool, "May I have an order of pancakes and an orange juice please?"

"Coming right up," he answered me while pouring coffee for the dark haired woman and handing it to her before heading to the kitchen.

"Excuse me?" I called shyly to the woman, as we are sitting a few seats apart.

"Yes?" she put her coffee down and gave me a good look, making me feel self-conscious about my appearance.

"Do you know where the washrooms are here?" I inquired, already grabbing my bag and standing up.

"Sure, it's just down that little hall thing," she gestured behind me and I nodded my thanks before scurrying away.

The bathroom was very small but clean. I was shocked when I looked in the mirror! My hair was knotted and everywhere, my face was smudged with soot, and my shirt had a stain from God-knows-what! I closed myself into a stall and opened my bag. In it I had a few other t-shirts and two sweaters, along with another pair of jeans, underwear, my wallet, and a picture of my brother.

I pulled off my shirt and put on a fresh one, washed my face and raked my hair into a pony tail before returning to the counter.

"You look like you feel better now," the woman commented as I sat down. I offered a smile and averted my eyes. I didn't want her to ask questions. But it looked as if she was going to because she got off her seat and came over to mine before taking the stool beside me.

"Do you know if the pancakes are good here" I asked, trying to keep the conversation light.

"Only the best in Stars Hollow," she grinned, downing the rest of her coffee.

The man in the baseball cap returned and put the plate in front of me along with a tall glass of orange juice.

"Thank you," I said, grabbing the juice first and drinking half the glass thirstily.

"What's your name hun?" the woman asked.

I decided to hold off on the allias, "I'm Grace, it's very nice to meet you Miss..."

"Oh Lorelei, my name's Lorelei," she smiled when I extanded my hand for her to shake it formally.

"You have a very pretty name Lorelei," I said, turning my attention to my pancakes.

"Well thank you. Now what are you doing here in Stars Hollow by yourself?" Lorelei inquired.

Hmm straight to the point huh? I thought about it for a slight moment before answering "I'm here to live with my uncle."

"Oh that's nice, who's your uncle?" she pried deeper.

"Taylor Doose, do you know him?" I stated, trying to take over this conversation.

Lorelei and Luke exchanged looks before she burst out laughing.

------------------------------------

Two Weeks Later...

I scampered down the stairs and bolted out the back door when I saw Lorelei cross the street in front of our house. Running up to the front of the house to the sidewalk I grabbed some pink flowers growing by kitchen window.

"Lorelei!" I called out, sprinting to catch her.

She stopped and turned around with a smile, I stopped short of her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Hey Kiddo how are ya?" she greeted me by returning the hug and lifting me in the air for a moment.

"I'm good, how are you?" I asked, taking her hand and walking with her to the town square.

"I'm very good thank you. My don't you look nice today," she commented, eyeing my pink, knee-length skirt and brown shirt.

"Thanks, my uncle took me shopping. These are for you by the way," I shyly handed her the small bouquet.

"You're too cute," she laughed and smelt the brilliant pink mass.

"Gracie!" Uncle Taylor shouted from the Candy Shoppe, "You're late! And where's your uniform!"

"Bye Lorelei!" I raced to the store and my uncle shook his head and lead me to the back.

"Where is your uniform?" he demanded, glaring at my outfit.

"Uncle Taylor, I do the dishes! No one sees me," I protested, moving to the sink and rolling my sleeves up.

"Every employee wears a uniform Grace," Uncle Taylor said as I filled the sink.

"It's not like I asked for a job, I'm ten for God's sakes!" I cried in frustration.

"Its good to start young, gives you a better sense of appreciation," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I don't think so, this is stupid and I'm outta here," I slammed the plate I was holding back onto the counter and darted out the door.

I had no idea where I was going but I kept running, I ran until I reached Lorelei's house and let myself in through the kitchen door with a key I found hidden by the stair railing.

Pushing the door open, I slipped off my ballet flats at the door and made my way to the living room. Settling myself on the couch I settled down and the pillow smells like flowers, tears ran down my face as I thought of my mother.

_"Gracie you'll be later for school! Hurry!" my mom calls from downstairs._

_I pull on a sweater and grab my bag, thundering down to the front door and racing out to catch up with my brother. Halfway across the yard she calls me back._

_"Gracie you forgot your lunch!" my mom yells. I turn and dart back to the house, taking my lunch and kissing her cheek, she always smelt of flowers._

Tears formed at my eyes when I thought of my mom and brother so I swiped at them and closed my eyes. Sleep had not come easily since the funeral, and it had gotten harder after my move to Uncle Taylor's. But here, in Lorelei's house, I felt okay.

-----------------------------------

"Rory are you here!" someone shouted and I was startled from my slumber.

"In here," another voice answered from the kitchen.

"There's a little girl missing and I'm going to go look for her, are you going to come?" Lorelei called back, hurrying from the front entrance to the kitchen.

I peeked over the side of the couch to the kitchen to see Lorelei walk into the room off the kitchen. Her daughter's room? I couldn't hear what they were saying but I nervously slide off the couch, arranged my skirt and walked down the hall silently.

"So you're coming? It's just this little girl is new and she's-" Lorelei stopped when she saw me standing uneasily in her kitchen.

"Lorelei I'm very sorry," I started, but she scooped me into a hug.

"Gracie where have you been? Have you been here this whole time?" she questioned, tugging my clothes straight, and smoothing my hair.

"Yes ma'am," I whispered with my head bowed now, this was a stupid idea.

"I didn't even see you, were you upstairs?" her daughter asked bewilderedly.

"Um no, I fell asleep on the couch," I answered quietly.

"Oh sweetie, it's okay! But we need to get you home now, everyone is out looking for you," Lorelei reasured me, standing from her crouched position and grasping my hand.

We walked to the door and I slipped on my shoes before I ran back to the daughter and put my hand out to her, "I'm Grace by the way."

"Rory," she smiled, "Come back and visit us soon."

I nodded and ran out the door that Lorelei held open for me. We walked down the street and Babette spotted us.

"Oh Lorelei you found her! I'll tell everyone!" she called and rushed off to the town square.

I started to drag my feet and Lorelei stopped, "What's wrong?"

"He's going to be mad," I cried, tears starting to run down my cheeks.

"No he'll be happy to see you, he's been worried," Lorelei said, couching so we're eye-level.

I shook my head and buried my face into her neck with a sob. She gently lifted me off the ground and carried me down the dark streets, I kept my arms wrapped tightly around her neck and allowed myself the comfort of a temporary mother.

-------------------------------------

Uncle Taylor grounded me for two weeks, I wasn't even aloud to leave my room for dinner. When I finally was aloud out, I went straight to Lorelei's house.

"Hey there you! Haven't seen ya in a while," she greeted, opening the door and giving me a hug.

"Hi Lorelei," I smiled and hugged her back.

"Come on in I was just getting ready for breakfast," she said, dragging me inside.

"Okay, but I don't want to interupt your breakfast," I panicked.

"Well we haven't left yet so don't worry about it. You eat yet?" she asked easily.

I shook my head.

"Good, we're going as soon as Rory gets her butt in gear!" Lorelei shouted to the closed door off the kitchen.

"I'm here and ready, leave me alone impatient mother," Rory came out and smiled at me, "Hi Gracie."

"Hi Rory," I said shyly, inching closer to Lorelei.

"You coming to breakfast with us?" Rory asked, her smile still genuine.

"Yes," I said proudly, actually looking into her eyes.

"Then lets go before I die of hunger!" Lorelei declared, bounding out the door ahead of us. Rory laughed at my expression and held her hand out to me, I clutched it and we hurried out to catch Lorelei.

"Mom wait up!" Rory called, Lorelei was already a block ahead of us.

"Breakfast wait up!" Lorelei called back.

"Let's beat her there," Rory said secretively and I nodded eagerly. We ran past her and across the town sqaure, I tried hard to run as fast as Rory but she was faster. Lorelei came running behind us and Rory grabbed my hand again to pull me along faster. Tripping up the stairs Rory and I bursted in to Luke's just seconds before Lorelei.

"We won!" I giggled, still excited.

"That means she buys breakfast," Rory smirked.

Lorelei rolled her eyes as we grabbed a table and sat down. Luke brought coffees and an orange juice immediately.

"So the duet has acquired a third," he stated gruffly.

"Hi Luke," I smiled, taking a sip of orange juice.

"A round of bacon and eggs Luke," Lorelei commanded.

"Please," Rory finished.

Grumbling, Luke stalked back to the counter.

"Are you guys always here," I questioned innocently.

"Everyday or else we can't function," Lorelei proclaimed proudly.

"I can, I don't have a choice," Rory explained.

"You live out of town right? For school?" I carried on.

"Yep, I go to Yale," she smiled at Lorelei who smiled back.

I fiddled with my bracelet and neverously smoothed my skirt, "That's good Rory, Yale is big. You must be very smart."

"She is!" Lorelei beamed.

Luke set down the plates and I reached for the ketchup, smothering my homefries and eggs.

"So are you in Stars Hollow just for the summer?" Rory asked, sipping her coffee.

"Um no, I'm here forever I guess," I shrugged and kept my eyes on my plate.

"Good, but how come you're living with Taylor," Lorelei inquired innocently.

"I just am," I said, shaper than intended.

"Oh, I see. Well another question I have is; do you pick your own clothes? You always look so cute and fashionable," Lorelei stated, looking at my present outfit which consisted of a deep blue, velvet blazer over a pink rock t-shirt and a formal black mini-skirt, topped off with some pink checkered flats. She was obviously trying to steer the conversation away from the previous question and I tried to forget about it.

"Yes, I pick my own clothes. I like skirts, all kinds of skirts and jackets," I laughed, biting a piece of bacon and relaxing.

----------------------------------------

After breakfast we strolled around the square before Rory said she had to meet Lane. Lorelei told me she had to check on the inn, but as I started to reply about having to go somewhere also, she invited me and I accepted. Walking back to her house we passed some of the townspeople and they all gushed about how cute I was, patting my cheeks or running their fingers through my light brown pigtails. When we made it home, (well to Lorelei's home) I eagerly climbed into her Jeep and we set off to the inn.

Seeing as Stars Hollow was so small, it took us no time to get the the Dragonfly. It was a gorgeous building with trees and flowers and sunshine. I was in awe as I followed Lorelei through the front door. To the left there was the check-in and behind it a grumpy looking man.

"Michele do you ever smile?" Lorelei asked, approching the counter with me behind her.

"I do my job fine thank you," he answered in an annoyed french accented voice.

"Vous parlez français?" I inquired, putting myself in plain view.

"Oui, et qui etês vous petite madmoiselle?" he looked surpirsed.

"Je m'appelle Grace, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrez Monsieur," I replied politely

"Habit tu ici dans Stars Hollow?" he questioned, looking interested in whatever French words came out of me.

"Oui, j'habite avec mon oncle Taylor Doose, je suis nouvelle ici," I explained.

"Oui j'ai supposé ça," he smiled.

"Michele did you just smile?" Lorelei interupted, "Gracie you little charmer."

"I do not smile," he returned to his stiff attitude.

"Lets go to the kitchen and see Sookie, I need more coffee," Lorelei ignored him and put her arm around my shoulders to lead me away.

"Au revoir Michele, à bientôt!" I called over my shoulder and he smiled slightly.

The rest of the inn seemed beautiful, the dining area was amazing and I wondered if this was a ritzy place to stay. We walked down a back hall and through a doorway where we were greeted with yummy smells.

"Sookie is there any coffee?" Lorelei greeted the plump woman rummaging through the freezer.

"Just made a fresh pot it's- Well hello there!" Sookie beamed when she saw me.

She had such a friendly smile that I couldn't help but grin back, "Hi Sookie."

"You must be Taylor's niece, well aren't you just adorable. Want a cookie?" she gushed, patting my head.

"Yes please," I nodded vigorously, follwing her to a counter where she swung me up onto a stool and opened a jar of cookies.

"Take as many as you want Grace," she smiled and patted my head again while I grabbed a cookie and munched it.

"Mmm Sookie I love your coffee," Lorelei sighed as she sipped from her mug.

"Where's Rory today?" Sookie asked, pulling more things from the freezer.

"Off with Lane, I'm only good for breakfast," Lorelei shook her head and smiled.

"Ah I remember when she was little and would eat cookies in the Independence kitchen, oh how they grow," Sookie sighed.

"I'll live, I've got this new little surrogate daughter here that is so sweet she can make Michele crack a smile," Lorelei pointed to me and I shyly smiled.

"She made Michele smile? Our Michele?" Sookie didn't seem to believe Lorelei on this and I laughed.

"She's French, that's her secret," Lorelei stated.

I gave Sookie a wink and twirled on the stool as I heard them laugh. The cookie had been good and I wanted another one but I was still full from breakfast so I jumped off the stool and walked around the big kitchen. A waiter bumped into me near the door and he dropped the plates he was carrying.

"Guests aren't aloud in the kitchen, get out and go back to your parents," he cried in frustration, towering over me with a glare.

I stood there as tears started to form, not knowing exactly what to do.

"Didn't you hear me, get out!" he yelled as I started to cry.

"Go back to my parents! My parents are dead!" I screamed at him as Lorelei and Sookie rushed over to the commotion.

"Whats going on here!" Lorelei demanded authoritatively, as she surveyed the scene.

"This _kid_ wont leave," the waiter muttered.

"It wasn't my fault," I sobbed, backing up to the wall.

"Greg go home," Sookie commanded the waiter.

"What did I do?" he shrilly asked.

"This is not a guest, and you should be speaking to anyone in this inn that way!" Sookie responded in a disgusted tone.

I slid to the ground and couldn't stop crying. My parents are dead! My parents are dead! My parents are dead! Someone reached for me and I fought and screamed as I was lifted off the ground.

"Gracie, Gracie it's okay sweetie. It's okay I've got you," Lorelei soothed, pulling me closer and I wrapped my legs around her waist instinctively, my head dropping to her shoulder as I cried. Everything was not okay! I tried to say so but my sobs cut me off and I could only shake my head.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. Please stop crying I'm here don't worry," Lorelei held me tight and I could only cry harder. I wanted my mom! I wanted my dad! I wanted my brother and my dog! I wanted my family. Not Uncle Taylor who hated me! Not the temporary comforts of Lorelei and Rory and their perfect world! I couldn't stop crying, Lorelei stopped trying to consol me, just held me to her as tight as I held her.

Finally I drew in a quivering breath and let it out quietly, unwrapping and re-wrapping my arms around Lorelei's patient shoulders. I curled my fingers in her dark hair and pushed my face into it, smelling the sweet strawberry shampoo. She walked to the counter and sat on the stool, keeping me in her arms so that now I was straddling her lap and looking into her eyes.

"Gracie where are your parents?" Lorelei asked softly.

"In Heaven," I whispered tearfully, feeling another piece of my heart break as I repeated that phrase.


	2. the true shall set you free

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews! I've had this idea in my head for a long time and I'm so glad I put it down on paper and you're all enjoying it. I'm a bit stuck on ideas so feel free to suggest scenes and random ideas!**

I told Lorelei everything from that moment. How I didn't really know my parents because my father was just a sperm donor to my high class mother who wanted children because it was fashionable at the time. I told her about the nanny I had had since birth because in my mother's society, children went out of style quickly. How the nanny, Marla, had taken care of us however and raised us as her own.

"My brother is seven years older than me, so he actually experienced a life without Marla and with our mother," I explained, "He had been neglected by her for just over a year when I was born. And I wasn't planned on, my mom met a guy at a bar that she shouldn't have been at..."

"Neglected?" Lorelei asked in a confused tone.

"Well apparantly my mother had been really close with Tucker, but she basically became bored with him and would just leave him at home with the maids. When I was born she realized maids don't babysit and got us a nanny. After that she would go out of town for weeks, sometimes off to Europe for a few months. We never saw her and when we did she didn't act like we were hers, just a nice lady who happened to be sheltering some kids with money and a home. I grew up calling Marla "Mommy," Tucker hated that but eventually adjusted and did the same," I took a deep breath, Lorelei tightened her hold around me.

"How did you end up with Taylor?" Lorelei cautiously pried.

"He's Marla's brother, she promised we'd be taken care of if anything ever happened to her. I hardly knew my real mother so I didn't want to stay there. Tucker did, he's trying it again and says that if it doesn't work he can be out on his own next year. Taylor loved Marla, thats the only reason he let me stay, but he hates having me there," I murmured, brushing my hands through her hair with a sigh.

"Do you get to talk with Tucker?" Lorelei questioned.

"No, Uncle Taylor doesn't want long distance charges and I'm not aloud to call collect. He called a few weeks ago though, he acted really cautious though. Like we weren't suppose to talk. I miss him," I admitted.

"Wanna call him now?" Lorelei got up and carried me to the phone on the wall.

Overjoyed I picked it up off the hook and dialed the familiar number before Lorelei set me down and went out to let Sookie know she could come back in the kitchen.

"Miltor residence," a maid chirped on the other line.

"I'd like to speak with Tucker please," I stated in my most formal voice.

"One moment please," hold music started playing and I laughed at the music Tucker had put on for it. Mother would be angry when she found out her friends were forced to listen to Alvin & the Chipmunks!

"Tucker speaking," my brother formally answered.

"Tuck?" I felt a lump in my throat.

"Gracie? Gracie how are you? Are you okay?" he babbled, I could hear him grinning.

"I'm fine, I miss you Tuck," I swallowed yet felt tears of happiness drip from my eyes.

"I miss you too little sis, but thats gonna change! I got a car! I'll come visit you this weekend!" he announced.

"That'd be great! Are you serious?" I laughed at the thought of seeing my brother again.

"Of course! I'll be in town by three," he said.

"Okay meet me at Luke's Diner," I commanded excitedly.

"Sounds good, I gotta run though honey, I'll see ya Friday," he promised.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you too Grace, be a good girl and I'll see you soon," he reasurred me before hanging up.

I hung up and turned to Lorelei and Sookie who were drinking smoothies that Sookie had just made.

"He's coming!" I cried and flung myself at Lorelei.

She laughed and hugged me before I pulled away and danced around the kitchen laughing with excitement. I hadn't seen him for over a month and suddenly he was coming to see me. There was so much to tell him, and show him! Maybe he looks different! Maybe I look different!

I could feel Lorelei and Sookie watching me so I ran back to them and hugged them both, "You will get to meet him! Isn't that great!"

"Of course sweets, but lets get you home now to tell Rory," Lorelei smiled, grabbing my hand and leading me out into the sunshine.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"He cannot stay here Grace, we don't have the room," Uncle Taylor informed me harshly.

"He'll sleep on the couch!" I wailed in frustration.

It was Thursday and I had spent the night at Lorelei's and just gotten back and told Uncle Taylor about my brother's visit tomorrow.

"No, thats the end of this discussion. I'm going to check on the shop now, are you going to Lorelei's again?" he softened.

I nodded and ran out the door held back tears as I ran along the shortcuts I'd found to Lorelei's. Without knocking I flung open the kitchen door and stumbled over to Rory who was sitting at the table with her books spread open. She caught me easily in her arms and pulled me close as I wept.

"Taylor wont let Tucker stay with us!" I cried, choking and sobbing harder. Rory awkwardly drew me onto her lap and cuddled me close. I clung to her and waited for an awswer. When I received none I looked at her and saw she was merely smiling.

"Oh Gracie what are you so worried about? My mother owns an inn," she laughed and gave me an affectionate squeeze.

I sighed and laughed at my stress. Gilmore Girls to the rescue!

"Thanks," I mumbled, patting her shoulder and yawning. Suddenly I felt tired as all the emotion left me.

"Go take a nap in my room little girl, I'll wake you up before dinner," Rory said, setting me on the ground and nudging me towards her door. I didn't need to be told twice, I opened her door, shut it gently behind me and crawled between the covers. My eyes crashed shut and I think I fell asleep smiling.


	3. feels like old times kinda

**Author's Note: So sorry it took so long to update! Thank you once again for the reviews! They're all so great and I'm so so so happy this many people actually like my story. Oh and I've realized that I've been spelling Lorelai's name wrong! Sorry 'bout that. Remember to feel free to contribute random ideas you may have! **

Sunlight flooded the room as Lorelai pulled open the curtains and my eyes fluttered open. I was cuddled into Rory's arms with Paulanka squished on my other side.

"Rise and shine crowded bed," Lorelai announced.

I wriggled out of Rory's grasp as Paulanka jumped off the bed so I could climb off also. I jumped over to Lorelai and she swept me up in her arms.

"He's coming today," I grinned, feeling overly-excited.

"I know, let's get brunch at Luke's to celebrate," Lorelai smiled, running her fingers through my hair.

"You always eat at Luke's," I pointed out, playing with her dark curls.

"Everyone out, we're going to Luke's and I need to get dressed," Rory mumbled, stumbling sleepily out of bed.

Lorelai carried me out with the dog trailing behind us. I squirmed out of her arms and as soon as she set me down I ran to the door and slipped on my shoes.

"Meet us there in about ten?" Lorelai questioned, already pouring some of her pre-coffee coffee.

I nodded before dashing out the door and tripping down the streets and secret paths back to my house. The house was empty of course and I quickly ran to my room, and stood in front of my full closet. Undecided on what I wanted to wear I spent extra time thinking before choosing some white shorts and a lace embroided pink tank top. I pulled my hair out of its ponytail and fluffed it around for a bit before deciding it looked like how Lorelai wore her hair, and sped out of the house to Luke's, arriving before Rory and Lorelai were there.

"Hi Luke," I said to the man in plaid.

"Hey Gracie, how are you?" he asked with a smile, Miss Patty snickered a few tables away.

"I'm good, my brother is coming today," I announced, clambering onto a stool as he set a glass of orange juice in front of me.

"Oh thats great, you must be excited," he stated, pouring two cups of coffee as I here the door open behind me.

Rory and Lorelai each took a seat on either sides of me and he handed them their mugs.

"Luke" Lorelai saluted with a grin, raising her coffee to him and taking a deep drink. Luke shook his head and looked to Rory.

"Three orders of blueberry pancakes please," she smiled.

I started spinning around on the bar stool and immediately both of them put their hands out behind me in case I fell. At this point in my life I'd learned to savour this kind of stuff, and this very moment was one of those times. I stopped spinning and jumped/stretched/climbed onto Rory's lap.

"Only five-ish hours until he's here," I gleefully commented, wrapping an arm around Rory's neck before reaching with my other for my juice.

"We've already got a room waiting for him at the Inn," Lorelai smiled, handing over the orange juice.

"He's staying for the whole weekend! It's gonna be great!" I told them, for the millionth time.

"Yes we know," Rory patiently smiled while taking my orange juice and placing it on the counter.

Luke placed our breakfast in front of us and we ate, talked and laughed, lingering over it all for the morning. I couldn't remember the last time I had laughed so much, and wondered why I was living with Taylor.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat in the gazebo facing the diner, Tucker would be here soon. Lorelai and Rory had gone to Hartford for dinner with Mr. and Mrs, Gilmore. The sun was warm and I found myself switching positions every few minutes before a smart looking red mustang pulled up in front of Luke's. I jumped down the steps and flew down the lawn to his open arms. He caught me and swung me around before he held me close and I started sobbing, I gripped his neck and wept.

"Shh, shh it's okay," he whispered, kissing my forehead repeatedly.

I pulled my face from his shoulder and laughed, wiping away my tears and hugging him before he set me down and grabbed my hand.

"Tucker I'm so glad you're here! Wait till you meet everyone and see everything!" I excitedly exclaimed, pulling him across the street to Luke's. We entered and Miss Patty swooped down.

"Oh hi Gracie! Is this your darling brother? He certainly is handsome! Nice to meet you," she gushed before heading out Luke's and straight to Taylor's candy store.

"So that was Miss Patty eh?" he smiled and lifted me onto a bar stool before setting down beside me.

"Yep! Hey Luke, this is my brother Tucker," I greeted the diner owner.

"Nice to meet you man," Tucker said casually, sticking his hand out.

"Likewise," Luke replied, shaking his hand. "Now what'll it be?"

"Two strawberry smoothies to go please," I chirped, swinging my legs and keeping my eyes on Taylor's store. Sure enough he plowed out, down the street and into the diner.

"What exactly are you doing here Tucker?" he demanded loudly.

"You Taylor?" my brother asked calmly.

"Yes, I am Grace's guardian. Now what are _you_ doing in Stars Hollow?" Taylor persisted, by this time he held the diner's attention.

"I'm visiting my sister, what does it look like," Tucker replied, rolling his eyes.

"Grace I _told_ you he couldn't stay with us," Taylor glared at me angrily.

"He's not! He's staying at the Inn," I shouted, jumped off my stool and stomping over to Taylor. "So stop screaming and making yourself look bad!"

"Home, right now young lady!" Taylor firmly stated, avoiding the stares.

"No, I'm spending the weekend with my brother!" I defiantly turned on my heel and grabbed my brother's arm.

"I don't think so, let's go," Taylor motioned to the door.

"Cool it man, leave my sister alone," Tucker coldly piped in, drawing me up into his arms and walking out of the diner. He crossed the street and opened the door to the mustang, setting me down and settling in after I had scooted over to the passenger side.

"I'm sorry Tuck," I said quietly, looking at him with a frown.

"It's definetly okay sweetie," he said, starting the car up and we roar off as Taylor watches from the street corner.

"Luke's nice though, did you like him?" I asked as we drove to the Inn.

"From the little I saw, yeah I liked him. He seems cool Gracie," Tucker winked, pulling into the parking lot of the Inn.

"This place is amazing Tuck, wait till you see everything!" I jumped out of the car and dashed up the steps, colliding with Sookie.

"Hey there sugarplum! How are ya?" she greeted, patting my head.

"Hi Sookie," I grinned as Tucker approached, "This is my brother."

"Hi Sookie," he smiled and extended his hand politely.

"Nice to meet you finally Tucker," Sookie giddily exclaimed, clasping his hand tightly. "Oh your room is waiting, it's number four." She handed him a key.

"Thanks Sookie," I tugged my brother through the door, up the stairs and to the room.

He opened the door and we stepped in, I smiled in satifaction. Two double beds, one with a bag full of my clothes and such on it, the other bed with a painting I had made the other day for my brother and left it at Lorelai's.

"Did you make this?" he asked, dropping his bags on the floor and picking up the painting.

"Yes, but Rory helped me a little," I nodded with a smile and climbed onto my bed.

"It's great, thanks Gracie," he grinned in surprise. I kept jumping on the springy bed.

"What should we do now?" I inquired, kicking my pink bag off the bed and continuing to jump.

"Food, I'm starving," he answered, on cue his stomach growled.

"Me too, the food's great here too! Sookie's the chef," I jumped off the bed and slipped on my brown leather sandals again.

We made our way downstairs to the dining room and settled at a table by the window. A waitor came over and smiled at me while pouring some us some water.

"Hi Gracie how are you today?" she asked, handing us the menus.

"I'm good thanks, this is my brother Tucker. He's staying here for the weekend," I beamed.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kristy" she smiled and pulled some crayons out of her pocket and a mini notebook, handing them to me.

"Thank you, can I have a shirley temple please," I asked, taking the drawing utensiles.

"Of course," she said, and looks at my brother, "And for you?"

"Ah I'll have a coke please," he decided.

"Okay great, I'll be back," Kristy left and I was finally alone with my brother. I looked across the table at him and he winked, I was reminded of old times, and felt sad, because we were missing someone.


End file.
